The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
It is known that a value of a current flowing through a transfer roller in an image forming apparatus is measured.
For example, a generally known image forming apparatus determines a resistance value of a transfer roller from a value of a current detected by a detection circuit. This image forming apparatus includes the detection circuit, a constant voltage circuit and a controller. The detection circuit detects a value of a current flowing through the transfer roller. The constant voltage circuit performs constant voltage control of a voltage that is applied to the transfer roller. Further, the resistance value of the transfer roller is determined from the value of the current detected by the detection circuit when the constant voltage control is performed. The controller controls a transfer voltage based on the determined resistance value.
Through the above image forming apparatus, an appropriate transfer voltage can be applied.